Rainy Days
by starprincess4lyf
Summary: Momo begins to fall for Kiley, and doesn't even realize it!!
1. Default Chapter

Rainy Days

Authors Note::  This is kind of a true story about what happened between me and one of my boyfriends, but I thought it would be cute as a Peach Girl Fic.  I hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to review!!  Flames are ok because after all, this is my very first fic on FanFiction.net.  

                             Starprincess4lyf

Chapter One:  Sunshine 

          Momo Adachi sat in her math class staring out the window.  It was only the day before that Toji, her long time crush had officially declared her his girlfriend.  She grinned at the thought of Sae clueless of their relationship.  She slowly closed her eyes, about ready to turn that daydream into a dream, when something hit her head.  

          "Ack!!!" Momo whispered to herself. She found the crumpled up piece of paper and looked around to see who threw it.  She met the face of a menacingly smiling Kiley, and turned back to her desk to open it.

          It said, "sup?"

          Momo ripped off the corner of her math homework and scribbled back, "nothing.  You?"  She threw it back to him and soon after she got her response. 

          "I've been better.  I suck ass at math.  Can't wait to get the hell out of here," it replied.

          The conversation continued about how much they hated their math teacher and how much they hated math.  But as soon as the bell rang, they packed up their stuff.  Kiley gave Momo a smooth wink and peace out.  Momo rolled her eyes to him and giggled. 

             Momo met up with Toji at her locker, and they walked to lunch together.  

          Sae, that little brat, begins to notice something's up, so she pulls Momo aside and tells her about the whole Toji being so horny story.  ( For those of you who have not read Peach Girl Number One, then you might be just a tad bit confused for this part.)

**fast forward just a little**

          For the next couple of days, Momo began to almost ignore Toji (who for this fic has to be labeled very very shy to go a long with my story).  Toji began to realize what was happening, and he began to talk with his friends (friends meaning the twisted and evil Sae)

[the conversation is as follows::]

          "So what is it that you want, Toji?  You know I'm _always _here for you."

          "Sae, Momo's ignoring me…"

          "Why do you care tho?"

          "Because Momo's my girlfriend…"

          "What???!!!!"  Sae began to turn into one of those cat characters.

          "..or at least I thought she was"

          Hearing this, Sae settled down and cleared her throat.  "Whatever do you mean?"  

          "She doesn't seem to talk to me anymore…"

          "Is that so?"

          "I wonder whats got her so distracted.  Sae, you're in Momo's math class, is there anything weird going on with her?"

          Sae grinned to herself and remembered all those notes that she had seen Momo pass to Kiley.  She decided to play it innocent. 

          "Well there was—," Sae began," oh…never mind…forget I ever mentioned it."

          "No, tell me, Sae,"

          "Well—during math, I've noticed for the past couple of days that her and Kiley seem surprisingly close.  I picked up one of the notes that Momo gave to Kiley and it said ' okay, I'll meet you there at six' "  

          Toji looked extremely distraught at this and continued to ask Sae questions.

          Momo, while getting to know Kiley was truly falling in love with him little by little, and to her, nothing could be more perfect.  After all, she was with Toji, the guy that she'd been too shy to confess her love to, and she was getting to know someone new.  Her intention wasn't to become labeled as a slut who even though she had a boyfriend, would flirt with anyone, but the fact was that she was very friendly and social with those who treated her like a human being and not a like a  beach bunny only looking for a _good time_.

          Before Momo knew it though, rumors began to spread like wild fire.  She could hear people whispering things about the whole Kiley and Toji thing.  She could hear them saying things like 'she moves right along'  and 'she and Kiley at it again? I thought that phase was over, guess she' back at it again."

          Once again, she found herself hiding in the bathroom stall during those times when she was unable to find Toji for comfort.  

Toji, on the other hand was looking around madly for Momo while Sae directed him in the exact opposite direction in order to keep those two apart.  Sae told him things like she could have sworn she had seen Momo and Kiley walking out of class together, holding hands.  Toji continued to take in all of Sae's lies and soon was ready to confront Kiley. 

          Sae saw how Kiley might convince Toji about the truth of the matter, so she persuaded Toji that he should wait.  Toji took Sae's word for it and waited for a couple of days.  
  


          A couple days later, Toji, confronted Momo and talked to her.

          "How come it seems that you have been ignoring me, Momo?"

          Momo looked down and blushed at the floor.  She remembered what Sae had told her, and though she tried hard to resist not to believe it, she couldn't help but think that Toji _was _a man, and at his age with raging hormones.  

          "I heard that you have been talking to Kiley a lot lately, and I just wanted to make sure that we were for real right? You are still my girlfriend, right?"

          "…"  

          "Momo, answer me, I really like you a lot, do you feel the same way???"

          "…"

          "Momo?"

          "Toji, I—I heard some things, about you and Sae…"

          "What?"

          "I heard…I heard that you—you tried to –"

          "What are you talking about, Momo?"

          "I heard that you and Sae were together and you two were—"  Momo began to cry.

          "Do what, Momo, do what?"

          The bell rang and every one ran around trying to get to class.

          "I'VE – I'VE GOT TO GET TO CLASS"

          Toji grabbed her arm.  "Wait!"

          Momo ripped away, with tears still dripping down her face.  She looked at him with confusion, and ran away, leaving Toji to stand alone in  an empty hallway.

::end of chapter one::


	2. Grey Clouds

AN:: I really thought that the first one was going to suck soo bad.... but people said that they liked it...so here's chapter two! Thankies to all those people who took the time to comment and critique~~ after all...it was my first fic! 

starprincess4lyf

Chapter Two:: Grey Clouds

Momo continued to run away as she heard Toji call out to her. She knew that she had no right to blame things on him, after all, it was Sae who had said all those things to her. None of those could be true. But some how Momo just couldn't help but think. 

Toji sadly put his head down and turned away. He had really thought that they were together, and he really loved Momo. He decided to consult to Sae (being that he is SO naive). 

"Toji, whats the matter? Aren't things going well with Momo? (heheh)"

"Sae, I really loved her, I really thought she loved me too. Do you think its really true about her and Kiley? Do you think that they are going out? Do you think that they are--? I just don't know. Sae, what do you think I should do? You have always been such a good friend to me, Sae."

"_Well _Maybe you shouldn't talk to her. She seems really mad about the whole Kiley thing. She's probably just _using _her anger as an excuse, after she told me that--" Sae paused and put her hands up to her mouth. "_Anyways Toji--"_

"What Sae? What did she tell you?"

"I-- I-- I can't "

"Tell me, Sae!"

"Well, yesterday when we were changing she said that you were just so shy, and that she needed a man with more spunk and wildness like...."

"Kiley?? She really chose Kiley over me?"

"Oh , Toji, it breaks my heart to see you two away from each other. I don't know why she could ever do such a thing to you."

"..."

"At the beginning of the year she told me that she really liked you and that she would do ANYTHING to have you. I just don't under stand."

"Toji, you need some one who cares for you." 

"Sae, thank you so much."

"Toji, I just want you to know that I'm always here for you and I care about you."

"Thank you"

Toji looked over at Sae, and she looked right back at him. They came closer and closer until their lips touched. ({[ nOoOoOoOoOooOOOo]})

Toji leaned back and ended it. 

"Sae, I-- "

"Toji..... I like you. I like you a lot. I'm willing to care for you. I'll always be there for you. Why don't you just forget about Momo an go out with me?"

Momo had finally stopped panting and crying. She turned the corner to find none other than Kiley. He was flirting with some girls and laughing. 

"_Typical Kiley,_" she thought. He looked up from the girl's face and winked at Momo. She flashed a cool peace out and walked away smiling. Some how Kiley always made her feel happy and safe.

She turned yet another corner into the lunch room. She almost burst into tears again. She slid back behind the corner and listened silently.

"Toji, what do you say? We could keep it a secret.... i mean if you want to."

"Sae, I guess we dould give it a try. I think that would be best."

"Really? Thank you. (*smirk*)"

Momo couldn't stand it anymore. She ran around the corner and screamed. 

"TOJI YOU ASS!!! I HATE YOU!!!" 

"Momo?"

"I KNEW IT WAS TRUE!!! ABOUT YOU AND SAE!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU COULD STOOP SO LOW!!!! HOW COULD YOU! YOU ASS! YOU CREEP! YOU PIG!!!! I HOPE YOU BREAK SAE'S HEART IN HALF!!!!"

Momo turned as if to walk away. She looked up at Sae who was satisfied in Toji's arms. She glanced at Toji who was looking down at the ground, still clutching Sae. 

"Good bye Toji" she said between sobs. Toji's eyes widened. 

::end of chapter 2::


End file.
